


There's Been a Miscomunication

by Anonymous



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Davina and Kol have been inseparable best friends since the night they met; something about being chased by an opossum and running through a cemetery while possibly being entangled with some weird voodoo ritual somewhere in that night, and waking in a bush in Central Park, will do that to a pair. Their bond is unbreakable, they are best friends, and they do live together. However, despite all the evidence to the contrary and everything they've been through: They Aren't A Couple.Someone forgot to tell the Mikaelsons they weren't a couple.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

“Yes, but why am I invited?” she asked as she spat out the toothpaste and continued brushing her teeth.

“Apparently they like you, darling,” Kol admitted as he worked on packing a suitcase.

“I thought this was a family exclusive get together,” she pointed out as she went back into the bathroom.

“It is!” Kol called back as he reappeared in the bathroom to grab his ditty bag and double checked supplies. “I think Bex thinks if she invites you, I’ll behave.”

“That’s rich,” she snorted as she finished rinsing her mouth and then tossed her toothbrush in her own ditty bag. “Last time we were running from the cops,” she pointed out.

“But they don’t know that love,” he smirked.

“True,” she agreed. For some reason, this year Davina Claire found herself invited to the Mikaelson family get together of some sort or another. She was never really clear what Kol’s family event was, just that he went, and it was exclusively family only. He was required to, and he would call her every day for those two weeks begging her to go to the hospital or get in a disaster use her witch voodoo (which she didn’t actually have) and summon a freak hurricane, or light their apartment on fire so he could escape the get together, she would laugh him off and talk about something else. He hated the family get together, she gathered it had something to do with his overbearing, invasive, controlling father.

Davina had met Kol Mikaelson at a frat party she did not belong at, and he was crashing, her freshman year and his senior year. Somehow, through a series events which were not entirely her fault they had been on the run from the campus police, hid in a cemetery, crashed into a hole, climbed out, been chased by an opossum, and woke up in a bush the next morning in Central Park. To this day, that entire night was a little hazy and still a little sketchy and Kol swore he remembered them being used in a voodoo ceremony of some sort. Adventures with Kol became a norm for Davina Claire, in fact she was worried when life was quiet or peaceful with him. Kol had been there for the hardest points of her life, the death of her boyfriend Kaleb Westphall, her junior year. He had given her a key to her apartment when her boyfriend Tim dumped her, and she had no where else to go. She had also been there for Kol at some of the worst points of his life, the night he got hit by a car was the first to come to mind because she had been his caretaker during his rehab. She had also been there to trash his ex who dumbed him after that accident, Davina was still not on speaking terms with Monique for that action.

Kol and Davina were best friends and roommates and had been since she was twenty. Davina had gone as his stand in date to numerous work functions, and he had been her companion to many of her own work functions, they were best friends. And yes, she knew she had met all his family over their stint as roommates, but she had never been invited to an exclusive Mikaelson family get together, so she was confused about her invitation. The last time she had seen the Mikaelson family was at Kol’s last work function, his brother Finn had been in town promoting the family company and had shown up at Kol’s firm’s charity gala; and that night had somehow ended up her running barefoot in a red dress and broken heels in hand, from the cops!

She still wasn’t entirely sure how that had happened, only that she was lucky that Kol and she had yet to be caught and thrown in jail for their antics.

“Could it be another wedding announcement?” she asked as she walked to her room to toss her things in her suitcase.

“Possibly,” Kol remarked. “Should I pack a tux if it is?” he asked.

“Should I pack a formal dress!?” she demanded.

They both stared at one another for a second. “It can’t be an engagement announcement,” he dismissed. “Must be another pregnancy announcement,” he decided as he left her to packing her suitcase.

“Oh! Freya, Finn, Elijah or Klaus!?” she asked giddily as she grabbed her shirts and rolled them up.

“Can’t be Finn,” Kol decided. “Maybe Klaus,” he offered.

“I’ll put money on Elijah,” Davina decided then.

“Really, my proper brother?” he questioned.

“Yup,” she nodded. “He all but makes heart eyes at Hayley for existing, if anyone will have another kid, it’ll be them.”

“Then I’m saying Klaus,” he decided. “He and Caroline fuck like rabbits, they’re bound to produce more than two kids.”

“What if it’s Henrik?” Davina asked.

“Then it’ll be a funeral announcement too, no way mother lets him knock up a woman and not kill him, especially at his age and out of wedlock,” he muttered sourly. “Maybe we should pack for a funeral?” he offered.

“Well, it can’t be Rebekah,” Davina pointed out. Rebekah Mikaelson couldn’t keep a secret to save her life, and if she were pregnant then everyone would know. “Oh! What if she and Marcel are finally tying the knot!” she demanded eagerly.

“Then I will need that tux, lets assume it’s not an engagement,” he decided.

“Well why am I invited?” she demanded. Davina might have attended all the Mikaelson weddings thus far, but she wasn’t invited exclusively; she was drag along by Kol who refused to go to those events alone.

“Let’s just pack simple things, if it’s a formal event Bex will just drag you off to shop anyway regardless of what you pack,” Kol pointed out.

“Good point,” she agreed. “You should at least pack a nice suit jacket,” she suggested.

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes as he left her to her packing. Davina finished packing her duffle and walked out in her Columbia hoodie and leggings, so she was set for the airport. She checked on the emails from her editor and waited for Kol to finish packing.

“Should we grab something for your nieces and nephews?” she asked him, looking up from her email.

“I already got that taken care of, love, I’m the coolest uncle ever,” he said smugly.

“Your brothers are going to hate you again, aren’t they?” she sighed.

“Big deal, I live in New York they’re in London, I only see them like once, or twice a year, kids love me, I come, goof off, get adored and hand them back hyped on sugar and come home,” he pointed out.

She snorted then as she looked at their bags.

“Okay, perishables were thrown away or given to Vincent’s charity, Cami’s agreed to house sit for us, my boss cleared me for the next two weeks, mail will be taken care of by Josh,” she checked off. “We are set.”

“I called our ride; they’ll be here in fifteen, darling.” He said as he checked over their apartment one last time.

* * *

Kol looked over the apartment for odds and ends, double checked that he had locked all the windows, the garbage had been taken out, and that the place was as clean as he could get it so they didn’t return to a disaster zone.

Over the years Kol wasn’t entirely certain how his life had become so entwined with Davina Claire’s merely that it was, and that was that. He had met her when he had saved her from a frat boy named Oliver, who had been roofying her drink, she was seventeen! A child, and if she wasn’t so lost and innocent looking in the wild part, he’d have left her to fend for herself. As it happened though, that night was the wildest in his life and he still didn’t remember most of it. He did vividly remember them being chased by an opossum though, and a voodoo ritual of some sort.

Either way, after that night, Davina Claire was his best friend.

He didn’t ask how or why, it just was. Everything with Davina was a good time, whether it was a quiet night in or a wild adventure which had them on the run like criminals. She was his most reliable friend, she hadn’t hesitated to come to the hospital when she found out he was in an accident and she was his emergency contact, and she had stuck with him through thick and thin during rehab, even when they were cursing each other and wanted to throw things at each other’s heads. She was also his frequent ‘date’ to all mandatory events in his life. If he could’ve, he’d have been dragging her to his stupid family events from the get-go; if only so he wasn’t so miserably trapped and alone.

As it was, he had been dragging her to all his family’s weddings.

It had started two weeks after meeting her, she had been scared and uncertain, winter break was upon them and he learned she had no family, at all, and she would be alone, seventeen in New York City; and it didn’t take a genius to know how many ways that could go wrong, especially for someone like Davina Claire. So, he had invited her along as his plus one to Freya and Keelin’s wedding, after assuring her he wasn’t a serial killer and not related to Jack the Ripper as far as he knew. That summer he had dragged her Finn and Sage’s. Three years ago, he had dragged her to Klaus and Hayley’s, which had been crashed by Caroline. Klaus and Caroline had run off dramatically like in a movie; and Elijah had swept Hayley off her feet. Klaus and Hayley’s wedding was an arranged marriage by his father to boost the business. Kol hadn’t expected the invitation to Hayley and Elijah’s wedding three months after the botched wedding between Klaus and Hayley. Elijah didn’t seem the sort to want to get married after all the hells his ex, Katerina had put him through. And don’t get Kol started on the Celeste Dubois drama. Hayley and Elijah’s wedding had been a massive surprise, Kol dragged Davina to it. Hayley and Davina hit it off well. Then two years ago there had been Klaus’s elopement to Caroline, their wedding happening in the Bahamas, Davina had joked about working on her tan when he had dragged her along.

Davina had somehow charmed his mother and father, which was saying something because they had cut him off and expressed dislike and disappointment in whatever he did with his life; Kol still wasn’t about to eliminate the possibility that Davina had bribed them somehow. His parents were always pleasant to her, which was unsettling to him given he knew how his parents treated his in-laws. Davina had also formed a solid friendship with his sister, sometime between Hayley and Klaus’ botched wedding and Hayley and Elijah’s actual wedding. Sage, Hayley, and Caroline adored Davina, always hanging out with her whenever they visited New York. Henrik idolized Davina, called her once a week. Lucien, Tristan, Aurora, Hope, Lizzie, Josie, and Nik also adored Davina, calling her Auntie D, Davina and he hadn’t had the heart to change that claim, she always ended up roped into babysitting with him when whichever of his siblings was visiting. Hell, even his Aunt Dahlia, who held nothing but utter disdain for their family and everyone for that matter, seemed to adore Davina.

Part of Kol suspected his best friend was a witch or something with how she seemed to have charmed his family. Then again, she had charmed him to being her best friend…

Her boyfriends weren’t too thrilled with her being his go to date, but he wasn’t going to waste a night with some nameless floozy when he could have Davina Claire there and get into mischief of some sort. Besides, he had found her first, he was a part of the package deal as her best friend, and she had even stressed as much, no, he wasn’t gay like Josh, but he wasn’t going to seduce her because she was a woman either. Davina stressed she was part of his package to whomever he was dating too, not that any of his girlfriends lasted long enough to really worry about it; though she was still not on speaking terms with Monique because of the accident and subsequent breakup. Granted Kaleb was a great guy and Kol was saddened at his passing, but Tim… Tim made Kol seriously question Davina’s tastes in men. Vincent and Josh agreed with him Tim wasn’t a great guy, Cami insisted they were wrong. At least, she insisted until Kol was letting Davina move into his place with her three measly boxes of things and a duffle bag of clothes because Tim had kicked her out.

Satisfied that his apartment was as secure as it could be, he grabbed his bags as Davina grabbed hers and they left. He locked the door, knowing he had given Cami a key earlier this week and grabbed the goodie duffle from Davina.

“What if this is some sort of family meeting because one of them is sick?” she asked nervously.

“Love, I seriously doubt I’d be that lucky,” he admitted.

“You’re right, I doubt they would invite me if it was something that morbid,” she agreed.

“It must be pregnancy or wedding,” he decided.

“Must be,” she agreed as they exited the apartment building as their ride pulled up. Kol was quick to load up the car, Davina was chatting with the driver. Once loaded up he got the door for Davina and slid into the car after her. It didn’t take them long to get to JFK. Getting through security was easy enough, he was happy he had double checked that he and Davina had had their passports before leaving the apartment.

Davina was reading over her work emails and he was playing a game of solitaire when they got to their terminal. He had been smart and cleared off all his work, but his novelist friend was never off work.

* * *

Rebekah nervously double checked that everything was ready for Kol’s return, he had confirmed for the first time ever he was bringing Davina, which made her giddy.

“Do you think they know we know they’re a thing?” Henrik asked her as Rebekah put the finishing touches on their room.

“Well, it’s only been nine years of them being together,” she pointed out.

Kol and Davina had been together since Freya’s wedding. Kol had never brought Davina to a family event though, and Rebekah had started to get concerned. Perhaps Davina wasn’t coming because she didn’t feel welcomed or invited. Rebekah had hinted this to her fretting mother, who had then bluntly told Mikael and Mikael had invited Davina this year for the family reunion.

This was just a big Mikaelson event that her father had started when Freya had gone to university. Then it had become a big thing when Finn had started travelling for the family business. It had become mandatory when Elijah had gone to university to study law to work for the family business. And even bigger when Niklaus had gone to Italy to study the arts to work in the marketing part of the family business. But then it had become stressed because Kol had run off to America on his eighteenth birthday.

Admittedly Mikael and Kol’s blow out before Kol had gone to Columbia was a bit legend in their family because Kol was actually cut off from their family’s money. Esther and Mikael had both been of the impression that Kol would cave and return to follow Mikael’s plan for them. He hadn’t, twelve years later and Kol was still determinedly cut off and forging his own way. But the family gatherings had become mandatory then, Mikael and Esther would mail plane tickets to ensure Kol was here, despite his being cut off.

Rebekah kind of admired her brother for that, Kol had done what none of them could do, and that was stand against Mikael. He had been making his own way and was a rising star in his field. Davina Claire was always at her brother’s side whenever he was featured in the news for a party or gala event, smiling charmingly, happily supporting her brother. Rebekah had tried to hate Davina the moment she had met the girl at Freya’s wedding, but she found she couldn’t. Davina just smiled and cut Rebekah down to size so sweetly and innocently before she grabbed a flute of champagne and walked off to find Kol.

Davina and Kol had become a package deal essentially, every event Kol attended Davina was there, and every wedding, Davina was his unquestionable plus one.

Rebekah could never figure out Kol and Davina. Davina just was so innocent and an obvious homebody, she also was her brother’s normal type in the looks department, not that she wasn’t pretty, she just wasn’t a supermodel. The girl was sweet, and sharp, she had a sharp tongue and wicked temper. Kol though was a flirt, wild, unpredictable, even with Davina he was wild and unpredictable, and Davina seemed to stay in stride with Kol. Details of their relationship were a bit hazy, neither remarking on it, or expanding on things like how they met, how long they had been together, and with their age gap, it was curious.

Part of Rebekah had wondered if her brother never brought Davina around to family meets was because of how poor their relation as a family was in regards to him, or if there was another reason. Kol would enjoy them when they visited him in New York, he seemed to like their visits and company then, but he always seemed defensive whenever he came home without Davina.

“I hope she likes this,” Rebekah muttered.

“Babe, she’ll love it,” Marcel stated as he appeared.

“She’s never been to one of our family gatherings,” Rebekah retorted. She felt like Davina was a bit like a lamb to the slaughter, but she was family, especially with how she was her brother’s girlfriend.

“Maybe this is the best thing to come into the family,” Marcel offered. “I have to go to work, I’ll be back to go with you to pick them up.” He promised as he kissed her brow and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Davina woken when Kol poked her in the ribs, which had her groggily lifting her head to glare at him.

“We’re descending to Heathrow,” he yawned.

“Why am I here again?” she asked with her own yawn as she felt her ears popping. She was dressed comfortably in one of his hoodies, fleece leggings, and slip on sneakers, she was still cold. She wanted to be wrapped up in her nice warm bed back home, with her pillows, and that stupidly big body bear which served as her body pillow.

“No idea, you were invited and since you were, I am not facing the firing squad alone,” he grumbled as he rubbed his own eyes.

“You could’ve brought Abigail,” Davina muttered as she stretched, feeling her vertebra pop loudly as they realigned themselves.

“They invited you,” he pointed out. “And why would I bring Abby? I broke up with her last month.”

“You did?”

“I did.”

“I must have missed it,” she sheepishly admitted.

“You’ve been buried in deadlines,” he pointed out.

“I know, and this trip is my first vacation since… Klaus’ wedding? I think,” she muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“We took that trip to New Orleans,” he pointed out.

“For your work,” she countered.

“Fair enough, maybe after this family trip we’ll go on a vacation, just the two of us with no cellphones.”

“Where are we going? Gilligan’s island!?” she demanded.

“God, if only,” he sighed. “Imagine how bloody peaceful that would be! No siblings, no demanding jobs, just stuck, alone, on an island.”

“You’d die of boredom after you built your hut and figured out fishing requires patience,” she snorted.

“I have patience!”

“Until you don’t,” she pointed out.

“I take offence to that statement, love, I am a very patient man.” He insisted, which had her snorting as she pulled out her phone when they touched down. She checked her email one last time on the airplane’s wi-fi before shoving it back in her pocket. Davina took her bag when he handed it to her before they walked off the airplane.

“You are not patient, unless you want something,” she stated as they resumed their conversation.

“Name one time I wasn’t patient,” he insisted.

“The Xbox, rush hour, the deli,” she started and he slammed his hand over her mouth.

“I get the point,” he grimaced. She licked his hand and smirked when he withdrew it looking unimpressed. “I am a middle child of seven siblings, you’re going to have to do better than that darling,” he said as he wiped his hand on her hoodie. “Is that my hoodie.”

“In case it has escaped your notice, yes, it is,” she nodded. “Though why you root for the Mets is beyond me.”

“I happen to like rooting for an underdog,” he pointed out pertly.

“Uh-huh, that’s why you root for the Knicks and Giants,” she asked.

“You forgot the Rangers.”

“How could I forget the Rangers!?” she gasped in mock horror.

“See, it’s that attitude which is why Vince, Josh and I don’t invite you to guys night,” he said crisply.

“Please, you can’t stop me from joining,” she chuckled. “Vince and Josh like me more than you,” she teased.

“They do not!”

“Well, Josh likes me more than he likes you.”

“That’s because you set him and Aiden up,” Kol pointed out.

“They’re perfect for one another!” she insisted.

“I know love, but that’s the only reason Josh likes you more.”

“That and shopping,” she shrugged. “They’re going to be adorable grooms!” she chuckled. “Josh took me ring shopping, he’s so nervous.”

“He’s actually going to do it?” Kol asked.

“He is!” she giggled as she bounced. Kol pulled out their customs paperwork before going through. He waited for Davina who followed him a few moments later. “He’s asked me not to spoil it, but he’s planning on their favorite restaurant, and he’s going to do it while we’re out.”

“Why while we’re gone?” he asked.

“Because, he didn’t want Cami to know,” Davina admitted.

“Why?”

“Because! You know Cami,” she grimaced.

“Right, she’d interfere, but she’s house sitting for us, and between work and house sitting, she won’t be around,” he observed.

“It was my idea,” she admitted.

“Very clever, darling, we should have them name their first born after us,” he decided.

“What, Davina Kol Rosza sounds like a very confused child,” she chuckled.

“Who said you’d be the first name?”

“Obviously, I’m first, I set them up, and you have all those nieces and nephews, one of them is bound to be named after you!” she pointed out.

“Not bloody likely,” he said as they made it to baggage claim.

“Well, my name first, I got them together.”

“We could insist we mesh the names and have them Kolvina,” he pointed out.

“That child will hate us, actively hate us, we will be the world’s worst aunt and uncle,” she declared.

“Eh, it was worth a shot,” he shrugged as he grabbed their bags.

“What are we looking for, how does this work?”

“Normally it’s a chauffeur, but… oh God…” Kol paled drastically and she noticed Rebekah smiling and bouncing with a massive sign.

“I take it as in that’s not normal,” she whispered as he shook himself of his stupor.

“It’s worse than we feared love, can’t be a pregnancy or engagement with her level of glee,” he whispered as they walked towards his sister.

“Then what is it?”

“I’m at a loss,” he admitted.

“Should I run back through customs for the States?”

“One of us should.”

“It should obviously be me,” she whispered as they smiled nervously. “I’m cuter and Josh and Aiden need me, and so does Vince,” she hissed.

“Too late, Bex sees you,” he hissed just as his sister started towards them.

“We’re so happy you could make it Davina!” Rebekah announced as she grabbed Davina. Davina tried to protest when she lost hold of her bag. Kol grabbed it and waved her off, which had her glaring at him. “The whole family is excited you accepted the invitation to the annual family reunion.”

“Family reunion!?” Davina sputtered.

“Yes, mother was wondering when Kol would bring his girlfriend but since he wasn’t inviting you himself we took the initiative, I hope you don’t mind!?” Bekah smiled brilliantly.

“Girlfriend!?” she squeaked as they made it to a car. It was now that she saw Kol and Marcel, Kol shrugged in confusion and her plea for help while he loaded the bags. Rebekah hadn’t stopped chatting excitedly and Davina was at a lost as she was herded into the backseat of the car.

“I think there’s been a mistake!” Davina tried.

“Oh, right, they don’t say that in America,” Rebakah chided herself. “Not to worry, you’ll catch on quick enough.”

Davina glared when Kol entered the car.

“Bekah, they’ve had a long flight, I know you’re excited babe, but they’re probably exhausted,” Marcel said as he got in to start the engine.

“Oh, right, my apologies, I’m just so excited Kol finally agreed to bring his girlfriend!” she smiled giddily.

* * *

Kol’s jaw dropped then and Davina out of habit reached up and closed it.

“You’re bloody joking,” he gaped as he swatted her hand away and stared dumbfoundedly at his sister.

“There’s no shame in admitting you have a serious girlfriend,” Rebekah shrugged.

“We’re…” he gestured dumbly between himself and Davina and saw she was just as flummoxed as he was about this statement. “Oh bloody hell!” he groaned as his head fell back on his seat and he rubbed his hands over his face.

The rest of the drive was rather quiet, Marcel and Bekah remarking on a tourist sight or two for Davina’s sake, him glaring out the window as he tried to figure out what insane idea had possessed Bekah that he and Davina were a thing. He refused to think in terms of boyfriend and girlfriend! He refused, absolutely refused, Davina was his best friend, and they were not a thing. She was off limits.

They made it to the compound, and he got out of the car, slipping around to get Davina’s door out of habit and manners before offering his hand to her.

“I think your sister got hit on the head,” Davina whispered as Rebekah talked with Marcel.

“We’ll get this sorted out,” Kol promised.

“Mother thought you two would like the blue room,” Rebekah stated.

“You mean Davina will like the blue room,” Kol stated firmly. His mother, in any of his siblings dating periods had gone through pains to put them in separate rooms, he didn’t doubt he and Davina would be separated.

“No silly, she put you two together in the blue room. Lucien is taking your room, Kol,” Rebekah stated.

“Why’s my nephew taking my room?” he asked sharply.

“Finn and Sage insist he’s too big for the nursery, and they aren’t wrong,” Rebekah said smoothly.

Kol glared at his sister as he took Davina’s heavier bag when they made it to the stairs. Finn’s eldest son, Lucien, was only seven; he should still be fine sleeping in the nursery.

“And father knows mother put Davina and I in the blue room?” Kol asked.

“He was the one to suggest it,” Rebekah smiled.

“What’s the big deal about the blue room?” Davina whispered.

“It’s proof my family has been replaced by alien imposters and we should run for our lives before they try to drain us of our blood,” he hissed back.

“It’s not that bad Kol, mother and father just want you to be… happy!” she smiled.

“Do you guys have a map of this place?”

“Kol will be happy to show you around,” Rebekah remarked.

Kol rolled his eyes, of course he’d be showing Davina about but he didn’t think he was on the same page as his family. Rebekah showed them to the room, and smiled as she told them she’d see them at dinner. Kol waited until the door was shut before he turned to Davina.

“Don’t unpack, we’ll just toss the bags out the window and run for the hills,” he stated as he went to the window and peered out.

“Stop being so dramatic,” Davina ordered. “Though I’m a bit confused, about what the hell is going on.”

“They think we’re together,” he stated. “Together-together.”

“I got that, but I don’t see how or why,” she stated as she fell on the bed face first.

“How should I know!? They’re a bunch of loons anyways,” he retorted.

Just then their door was thrown open as Lucien appeared with his cousins.

“I told you Uncle Kol would be here!” he shouted.

“D!” Hope shouted as she toddled to the bed determinedly.

Aurora and Tristan ran in, dragging the twins after them, Lizzie, and Josie, while Nik waited at the door. Davina was off the bed scooping up Hope while he playfully fell dramatically under his nieces’ and nephews’ attack.

“Ah no! Davina!” he shouted as he laughed. “Save me!”

“Every man and woman for themselves!” she declared as she hugged Nik and Hope.

“Some best mate you are!” he laughed. “What about you yanks and no man left behind claim.”

“We don’t save redcoats,” she stated.

“Kol!” Lizzie shouted as she sat on his chest.

“Did you bring us presents!?” Tristan demanded giddily.

“Did we bring presents!?” Davina gasped.

“What kind heathens do you think we are!?” he demanded as he sat up catching Lizzie before she tumbled to the floor. “Of course, we have presents!”

He was up with Lizzie on his hip as he hoisted out the present duffle he had brought. Unzipping it he noted that all his nieces and nephews were clambering up on the bed.

“Davina, a hand,” he said. She dropped Nik and Hope off on the bed and started looking through the packages as they dealt them out. As soon as the kids had presents, they scattered.

“So what’s the big deal about the blue room?” she asked as soon as it was just them again.

“One bed, and one bathroom,” he stated.

“So?”

“So in this house that doesn’t happen before marriage,” he stated.

“Your mother doesn’t honestly think…?”

“She does, and until marriage she won’t think differently,” he said solemnly. “Her putting us in the same room is thinking we’re… together,” he hissed. “It’s… there seems to have been a miscommunication between us and my family, love,” he sighed as he unpacked his things.

“They think we’re a couple?”

“Apparently,” he sighed.

“But we’re not, why would they think we are!?” she sputtered.

“Do I look like I understand this lunacy?” he demanded.

“How did they come to the conclusion we are?”

“I have no bloody clue,” he admitted.

“You steal the covers and I’ll kick you in the shins,” she warned.

“You steal the pillows and I’ll push you off the bed,” he countered.

“We’ll be fine, it’s just two weeks,” she sighed. “Remember that time we went to the cabin with Aiden and Josh?”

“Gods that was horrid,” he shuddered. “Never bring that up again, I still have nightmares from those squeaking springs, and a screech owl, why the bloody hell does that thing exist!?”

She laughed as she fell back on the bed. “We’ll be fine, it’s just two weeks and we’ll clear up this misunderstanding. Maybe if you have a girlfriend next year you should bring her,” Davina offered.

“Gods, that’s a horrid idea,” he shuddered. “Subjecting a poor innocent girl to all this!”

“But you’ll subject me!?” she gaped.

“You’re not innocent, or poor, and don’t even try it, I saw you tackle that guy at Mardi Gras!”

“I tripped.”

“You took out a three-hundred-pound man who had two feet on you!” he countered.

“Cami pushed me,” she insisted.

“Davina Claire, I saw that tackle.”

“I’m a lady, I would never tackle someone,” she insisted.

“And I’m a magical woodland pixie,” he snorted.

“Fine, I tackled him, but only when he wouldn’t give me my winnings, I won them fair and square!”

“You hustled him,” he snapped.

“What’d you expect, darling?” she smiled cheekily. “Come on, you have a compound to show me, and we have a misunderstanding to clear up with your family.”

* * *

“D here!” Hope announced as she tripped into the room. Esther caught her granddaughter before Hope could collide with the tile flooring.

“D?” Dahlia asked Esther.

“Kol’s girlfriend.”

“The New Orleans girl, Davina?” Dahlia asked.

“Rebekah suggested Kol wasn’t bringing her to the family reunions because he didn’t think she was welcomed,” Esther admitted.

“Nonsense, charming girl that one, she has fire and spunk,” Dahlia nodded. “She is acceptable.”

“You actually like her?” Esther mused in disbelief.

“She has spunk,” Dahlia stated firmly. “She’s an independent little thing, and she doesn’t take your son’s crap. Also, she was not intimidated by Mikael, what isn’t there to like? Mikael actually invited her?”

“Mikael decided we should extend an olive branch this year to make him more comfortable,” Esther explained. “Perhaps if we can win her over, they’ll return,” she explained.

“Whyever would the boy do that, he’s too wild to want to stay under Mikael’s thumb,” Dahlia pointed out.

“He belongs here,” Esther insisted. She hated that Kol wasn’t on speaking terms with most of them unless they were in New York, she hated how he wouldn’t reach out or stay with them, he had run off for adventure of the unknown, and she hated that nothing seemed to entice him back or to garner their forgiveness. Though she did understand, her husband was a controlling map with clear pathes laid out for his children, Freya the CEO he had groomed, Finn the accountant he had trained, Elijah the lawyer, Klaus the future head of marketing, Rebekah in charge of liasing with the media, and Henrik, destined to be an engineer when he finished his degree for the Originals. It was a trade business Mikael had built from the ground up.

Kol was supposed to join the family business, but he had run off to Columbia behind their backs and broken their hearts with a declaration that he was happily no longer a part of their family if Mikael could not let them be happy on their own terms. And with that, her wild child had waltzed out.

Nearly four years later he had turned up at Freya’s wedding with a sassy little brunette on his arm.

Mikael and Esther hated the girl but was clear by Elijah’s wedding she wasn’t going anywhere, and they needed to figure out how to endear themselves to her to sway their son to returning home. Even after they had divulged Davina’s past to Kol; who had snorted and tossed their finding in a fireplace, they knew she wasn’t going anywhere.

After Klaus’ marriage to Caroline, it was clear that Esther and Mikael were running out of time endearing themselves to their son again. They were running out of weddings, and Kol was pulling away harder. Kol was becoming more and more evasive when he was home for the family reunions, and this year he had casually stated he was thinking of skipping it, which had had Esther’s world just about shattering and Mikael’s imploding. Mikael had been the one to call Davina and formally invite her, even mailing the airplane tickets. The girl had agreed to come, and Esther knew this was their one chance to win her over or else they’d lose Kol to her forever. And Esther refused to have her baby living an ocean away!

“He belongs where he’s happy,” Dahlia countered.

“And this is the kitchen, where my mother and Aunt Dahlia are performing witchcraft of some sort over the sweets,” Kol said as he appeared with Davina.

“D!” Hope squirmed out of Esther’s grasp and ran over to Davina.

“Hey kiddo,” Davina scooped up the toddler and bounced her casually on her hip. “Hello Mrs. Mikaelson, and Miss Olsen,” she smiled.

“On with the tour,” Kol declared.

“Kol!” Lizzie’s voice shouted.

“What?” he spun and reappeared with Lizzie on his shoulders. “I told you I’m the best uncle, love,” he said as they walked off.

“That’s because they’re all vertically challenged, that’ll change when they’re older and realize you are more embarrassing than their parents and how you snore like an old man.”

“I do not snore!”

“Like a freight train.”

“I do not!”

“You can wake the dead.”

“Davina.”

“The neighbors called a noise complaint in for your snoring!”

“Now I know you’re lying!” he said as they disappeared.

Esther tightened her grip on her knife and tried not to slam it down on the head of lettuce.

“She’s a charmer,” Dahlia smiled.

“I don’t like her.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kol had left Davina napping as he wandered the massive house his family had lived in for five hundred years. It was once a castle before it had burnt down some time in the seventeenth century, after it was rebuilt, it was rebuilt in the grandiose manner all noble Manors were build. He didn’t mind though, the house was big enough to avoid people.

He meandered to the library, nothing on his mind at this time, and no real desire to converse with his family, the library was always safe for evading them. Browsing books he looked for something to read when he heard the clicking of heels heading his way.

“Kol?” a voice called out which set ice going through his veins as he turned to look at his ex-girlfriend, Bonnie Bennett.

“Bonnie,” he greeted icily.

“It’s been too long!” she smiled broadly as she came forward. He let her hug him before he pulled away.

“What are you doing here?” he asked her. Last he had heard she had met some Enzo guy and was running around Italy.

“I… I work for my father,” she said as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. “He’s going to be so happy you’re back!” she smiled.

“I’m sure,” he remarked, keeping the hatred and disdain out of his voice.

“Oh, and Jeremy’s in town!” she said. “We should get together, the three of us!” she smiled.

He smiled tightly as his gut twisted up painfully being reminded of her father and Jeremy Gilbert, the main sources of his trauma. “That’d be lovely,” he said through gritted teeth; internally cursing the existence of his ex.

“Jeremy’s boyfriend Tyler would love to meet you!” she said happily.

“Too right,” he responded through gritted teeth. He was still tempted to gut Jeremy Gilbert for existing.

“Oh, I’m engaged!” she said holding up her hand.

“Lovely,” he nodded as he looked at her ring.

“I know! To Damon Salvatore of all people, can you believe it? How about you, did you find someone special?” she asked giddily. He reminded himself that Bonnie had had nothing to do with what had happened, but he still wanted to hate her passionately. She was a sweet woman, truly, and she was an amazing person.

“Damon Salvatore proposed?” Kol asked doing a double take of the rock on her finger.

“I know, it was a surprise,” she agreed.

“It’s lovely, Bonnie,” he said as he moved to leave her, grabbing a random book off the shelf.

“Seriously Kol, have you found anyone?” Bonnie asked.

“I…”

“Kol?” Davina materialized then and he felt a smile pull on his lips as he saw her.

“Hello love, did you have a good nap?”

“Hope woke me up,” she muttered as she walked forward. “Can we fix the lock on the door?”

“I’ll have a talk with Hope,” he countered.

“Mmm,” she hummed as she stopped and leaned on him. “Who’s this?” she asked as she smiled.

“Davina, this is Bonnie,” he introduced.

“As in…?” Davina looked between him and Bonnie really fast for clarification.

“The one and only, love,” he answered.

“Oh, a pleasure to meet you,” Davina said as she smiled her customer service smile and held out her hand. “I’m Davina, I’m with Kol,” she said.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had actually brought your girlfriend!” Bonnie said giddily. “I’m so happy to meet you, I was worried he’d never settle down,” Bonnie chuckled.

“What makes you think he has?” Davina asked dryly. “Hope woke me to tell me that dinner’s going to be ready soon,” Davina said.

“In that case, it was a pleasure to see you again, Bonnie, but we must be getting ready,” Kol slung an arm over Davina’s shoulders as he steered her out of the library and back towards their room.

“That was awkward,” she muttered. “Does she know?”

“That her father is…?”

“Yeah.”

“No. Nor does she know Jeremy’s part of that night,” he stated firmly.

“Do you want me to go shove her down some stairs? I can,” she pointed out.

“God what did I do to deserve you?” he chuckled as he hugged her closer.

“You saved me from that party, and there was an opossum and graveyard,” she chuckled.

“You forget the voodoo ritual.”

“I don’t remember that!”

“I swear it happened!”

“Says you!” she giggled.

He snickered as he held her tight against him. “I swear best thing about moving to the States was meeting you.”

“It’d better be, I’m adorable,” she smiled. “Come on, we’ll get ready for dinner, and then we’ll plot mayhem and destruction.”

“I like the way you think, Davina Claire,” he chuckled as they walked into the room. She shut the door and started for her dresser to grab a change of clothes. He waited for her to go to the bathroom before he changed swiftly. Davina came back when he was buttoning his shirt.

“So, anything I should know, other than they seem to think we’re together, together, which we’re not,” she said as she touched up her makeup.

“Other than they think we are, and we aren’t, no, I can’t think of a thing,” he admitted. “Though given that they’ve compromised and forced us to share a room under the impress we are together, this is likely a ploy to get in my good graces and bring me home.”

“That won’t happen,” Davina snorted.

“You know me so well,” he smiled lopsidedly.

“Well, if you do decide to change that, let me know so I can get the shovel,” she warned seriously.

“Oh, going to be overprotective are we love?”

“Yes,” she answered. “I’ll dispose of the body in the bayou, gators do a wonderful clean up,” she smiled and batted her lashes which had him laughing harder as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

“Very well, but I must insist on paying for transport, and cover up,” he informed her.

“You’re so sweet,” she chuckled.

“Only for you, love,” he assured her with a wink. Davina rolled her eyes but let it go as they walked into the dining room.

* * *

Mikael watched his fifth child walk into the dining room speaking softly with his friend and resisted the urge to frown. Mikael, unlike Esther, was actually fond of his son’s frequent date. Davina had proven herself a sharp woman, with a sharp tongue and a no-nonsense attitude, though she would joke and tease and flirt with Kol. She had never seemed intent on formulating connections with the family members beyond Kol, though he knew his grandchildren gleefully dubbed her ‘Auntie D’ and she let them. She was a rather interesting character in his son’s life.

Research had shown they were not in a relationship, though Mikael was sort of hoping that would change with this trip. He knew about his son’s many dalliances, not that his wife or family knew about them. He knew his children thought that Davina Claire had tamed Kol or had a claim on him in some way. Mikael knew Davina did have a hold on Kol’s heart, but to what extent was what he wanted to know.

He had been more than happy when Esther had finally conceded and agreed to let Davina come to the family reunion. They were losing their son, and Mikael would like to make amends even if he could not get his son back into the fold. Davina would be the way to make that happen, whatever their relationship, she was important to Kol and probably the only person he valued.

“Davina,” he greeted.

“Mr. Mikaelson,” she smiled as she accepted his outstretched hand.

“Just call me Mikael, please,” he said as he brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

Kol eyed him suspiciously while Davina smiled as if she were charmed, but he could see her eyes she was just as wary as Kol was.

“Mikael,” she responded.

“I was sorry that I could not be there at the airport,” he said. “I was in a conference with a partner,” he explained.

“Rebekah and Marcel were kind enough to bring us here,” she replied. She removed herself from his grasp as she nestled herself against Kol. He smiled at the seamless fit of her against his child, Kol draped his arm so casually around her too. Natural.

“It is good to know that the family is welcoming,” he smiled as he slid his hands in his pockets. “How has the restoration business been, Davina?”

“It’s been good,” she replied. “I just finished working on a first edition of _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker.”

“That is a delightful novel,” he replied.

“It’s… something,” she grimaced. “I’m sorry, but it’s not my favorite.”

“And what do you enjoy?”

“If we’re talking horror books, I prefer _Silence of the Lambs_ , I find Hannibal to be a more compelling character, and the interplay between him and Clarice Starling far more compelling and engaging than the story of _Dracula_. Also, Buffalo Bill, he’s way creepier and weirder than _Dracula_ which makes it more appealing and fascinating,” she explained.

“Don’t talk books with her, we will never get to dinner,” Kol warned.

“I’m not that bad!”

“You are, and I want food,” Kol playfully growled as he pulled her along to the dinner table.

Mikael smiled watching Kol seated Davina and then took the seat beside her. He was pleased with the girl. He might not be overly fond of his other children’s partners but that was for various reasons. Mainly because the others always seemed to put up a façade whenever around him and his wife, they all charmed Esther with their façades too.

Keelin was an accomplished doctor, straight forwards too, but the façade she had was one this submissive, humble woman. Sage, he knew to be an aggressively passionate woman, her façade of caring and gentle was the biggest farce he had ever witnessed. Hayley was an outspoken, aggressive, bright, tough young woman, her façade of being this quiet, sophisticated woman was a difficult farce to thwart. Caroline was a sunny, bright, cheerful woman but her façade of being this somber, serious sort wasn’t her. Marcel was a sharp, savvy, charismatic man, and while he would remain charismatic and charming, he also downplayed his intelligence, and play this carefree, easy going gentleman.

Davina Claire presented herself as she was, and he enjoyed it, he had even ambushed her a few times and she never missed a beat on who she was or whom she was presented. Davina Claire had embodied everything Mikael respected, she showed who she was and didn’t present him with a façade, and he respected that.

He knew everything about her and she never presented herself differently.

Davina Claire was a sad story, but an honest one, she was a fighter, from her conception with an addict mother and felon father to the moment that brought her here. She had been a ward of her grandmother from her third day on this earth until she was three years old when her mother and her mother’s boyfriend had killed Mary-Alice in a robbery when Davina was three. From the age of three onwards she was bounced around the New Orleans foster care system. During Katrina her mother had attempted to kill her, the first time, Davina was ten years old the first time that had happened; left the girl to the mercies of the storm. Davina was sixteen when her mother had successfully slit her throat. Davina had been barely survived, she had been lucky she didn’t lose her voice or her life. Still, all through her schooling, despite her problematic home life, she had managed to come through school with a solid GPA, she had gotten a scholarship to Columbia. Though Mikael didn’t know the how’s of his son’s meeting of Davina but at some point, Davina and Kol had crossed paths and the two had been inseparable. Kol had graduated, Davina had lost her housing, they had apartment hunted together. Davina had been in a long-term relationship with one Kaleb Westphall who had passed away her junior year. She had dated one Tim Walker then, whom Mikael had adamantly despised, how Kol hadn’t torn the little prick apart was beyond him. Didn’t matter, Davina had appeared at Kol’s again with three boxes and a duffle and Kol had brought her back in without questions.

Mikael had admired her, he had, and he wanted his son to pull his head out of his ass and get together with her. He didn’t care how they met, he didn’t care about the ins and outs of the matter, but he wanted his child happy, Davina made Kol happy.

Preferably before Esther’s presence had her throwing up a perfect façade. Mikael loved his wife, but he hated the strides his children’s spouses went to appease her.

* * *

“Auntie D!”

“Yes?” she drawled out as she looked at Lizzie who was grinning happily.

“You movin’ here!?” she asked eagerly.

“No,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Why not?” Lizzie asked.

“Well, I like New York,” she said.

“Oh,” Lizzie pouted.

“And if I lived here where you saw me all the time it wouldn’t be special,” she offered with a smile.

“You special!” Hope cheered.

“Thank you Hope,” Davina chuckled.

“How is the restoration business?” Elijah asked her.

“It’s been a dream, I worked on a first edition _Fahrenheit 451_ , recently.”

“What is that?” Lucien asked her.

“It’s a book, a classic read really,” she said. “And it’s a rare book, it was a delight to work on!”

“So… you work on books?”

“Think of me like… a book doctor,” she offered.

“You fix books?” Aurora asked with disgust.

“Yes, I do,” she nodded. “Old, rare books,” she explained.

“Sounds riveting,” Esther said dryly.

“Depends on your area of interest, and I enjoy attention to detail and tedious work,” Davina shrugged. Davina saw Hayley biting back a smile and Davina chuckled as she continued eating her meal.

“So, Davina, you are enjoying your business?” Elijah asked as he bit back a smiled of his own.

“I love it, it’s rewarding book and it’s the only way I get my hands on some of the most amazing works of art in the world.”

“Books?” Tristan sneered.

“Books are world within words, they are art,” she explained.

“Oh lord,” Kol groaned.

“What!?”

“He’s five, you don’t need to give him lessons on books,” Kol said.

“But…”

“Davina no, you’ll scar him for life!” he warned.

“I wouldn’t.”

“You would, the answer is no, you’re not, especially at the dinner table, losing your rank as cool aunt,” he warned.

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes.

“Thank you,” he chimed as he continued eating. “You can give him lectures when you have ice cream for bribery,” he offered.

“You promise?”

“Ice cream,” he reiterated.

“Yay!” all the kids cheered.

“See love, that’s how we stay the cool aunt and uncle,” he mused.

“You’re the worst,” Klaus growled and glared at Kol who was grinning smugly. She chuckled as she shook her head and continued eating her dinner.

“I try,” he declared giddily.

“Davina, do you plan on doing this for the rest of your life or do you have other plans?” Esther asked crisply.

“I’m happy doing my work,” Davina answered. “Why change it unless I am ready?”

“To make a more secure future,” Esther started.

“Future seems pretty secure for my employment,” Davina shrugged.

“Davina,” Klaus called her attention. “Kol mentioned you had a gallery showing?”

“I did,” she admitted. “Complete surprise on my end,” she chuckled.

“I read the reviews,” he commented. “I was curious about your method.”

“Um… no method really, I have no classical training or education, I just enjoy painting. I had given the painting to Josh as a congratulations gift for him buying his restaurant and making it. A patron, who is now Josh’s boyfriend, liked it so much that my name was exchanged and that’s how that happened,” she admitted. She was a bit embarrassed about her gallery showing, it was her first and only and the only reason she hadn’t had a complete panic attack about it was because Kol had agreed to be her date to fend of people. On the Brightside Josh and Aiden had gotten together and she adored their relationship and them together. Granted Aiden grated her nerves with his inquiries about her art and if he could have more for another art showing, but he and Josh together were perfect for each other.

“Interesting, I would like to see the show,” Klaus decided.

“It’s still up, I think, or pieces of it, I left it in Aiden’s hands,” she admitted as she sipped her wine.

“You are not involved with the process?” he asked with a small twist of his lips into a smile.

“Gods no,” she groaned. “I don’t like being in the spotlight.”

“Must be difficult with you dating Kol,” Rebekah chuckled.

“No, those events are about him and his success and celebrated as such, I’m just the arm candy,” she chuckled.

“You got that wrong love, I’m the arm candy,” Kol stated.

“No way.”

“Obviously, I am, I’m the more handsome of us,” he declared.

“Someone’s flashy ego is out of check, again,” Finn quipped.

“Oh sod off, you’re just jealous,” Kol snorted.

“Be nice,” Davina swatted at him.

“Love, I can’t do that,” he assured her dramatically.

“I’ll buy you cake if you do,” she bribed.

“Do I look like I’m seven?”

“That’s an insult to Lucien, you’re six,” she retorted.

“Davina!”

“You asked.”

“You cruel, cruel woman, Davina Claire,” he sighed. “Very well, but if I’m six I fully expect a lollipop,” he warned her.

“Settle for a tootsipop,” she countered.

“You just are out to ruin a perfectly decent bribe.”

“Oh pu-leaze, if I were to bribe you it’d be with a bottle of bourbon I’d have to bribe Josh to get.”

“Now that you mention it,” he started.

“No.”

“You’re just a bloody kill joy right now.”

“Yes.”

“Very well, but I warn you, Davina Claire, retribution is in order.”

“I live with a child,” she sighed as she rubbed her brow. Now Klaus and Elijah were choking back their laughter and Hayley was hiding behind a napkin while Bekah let her laughter roll.

“This is more manners than Kol normally displays on a family evening,” Mikael informed her.


End file.
